Valerian Invasion of Arnor
The Valerian Invasion of Arnor was a conflict between the forces of the Empire of Valeria against eh defending forces of Arnor. The War itself is a part of the larger Second Arnor War, and was the precursor event that led to The Empire believing they could succede in destroying Arnor once and for all. The war left western Arnor in ruins, and at its end only the ruins of the Frostmore were left with the other major towns, and castles either destroyed or surrendering to Valerian, and Emperian forces. Background Prelude The War : "It was the calm before the storm. Learning Kevin had taken control of his brother's throne was something I think each one of us understood immediatly. He was a dangerous man. He was beyond our reach. There wasn't a thing anyone could offer him that would make him turn away from the path he was on. He had to die. He had to fall." : -Chris Hemsworth Following the succesful coup of Kein Zegars against his brother Scotty Zegars the Empire of Valeria had become a hotbed of chaos activity that was only resisted by his sister Leighton of whom was leading the Free Army of Valeria against the chaos forces of her brother. Kein would draw hundreds of chaos knights to him from all across central Europe, all of whom brought with them hundreds upon thousands of cultists of which swelled his forces in Valeria to the point he begin plotting his next move. Of the five kingdoms that made up of the Valerian Empire there was only one that was out of his control, and this should have meant he felt secure but instead he became paranoid and feareful of rebellion against him. Believing he was never going to be respected and loved until he had gotten his revenge Kevin would begin open hostilities against the already overstretched forces of Arnor. Brining with him an army of his forces he begin wiping out small villages and farms all across western Arnor, and from these acts he would instigate the army of Loust into fighting him on the field of battle. Massacre of Yein : "I had seen this Kevin Zegars once before when were besieging the city of Munchen. He hid behind the walls as his people died, and I swore back then that I would make him pay for all the lives that were lost. He didn't know what he was dealing with when he came to our land." : -Arnet Hartas Loust was led by the experianced commander Arnet Hartas of whom led some twenty thousand troops onto the field against the army of Kevin Zegars of whom had some where around four thousand but many thousand were cultists and ill equipped. The two forces met near the village of Yein, and Arnet would deploy his forces in a standard defensive posture and waited for the forces of Kevin to come to him. Kevin though was now anwsering to a higher voice, and the night before the battle hundreds of captured farmers, and villagers were sacrifised to Slanaash, and this led to the summoning of dozens of monsterous demons, and thousands of smaller demons. These demons moved at the front of the army, and the forces of Arnor awoke to horns alerting them to the coming attack. The demons hit the army of Arnet with a ferocity that was unseen amongst mortals, and fear struck them as they fought monstors from their nightmares. The demons ran rampant killing dozens of Arnor soldiers for very one of them that fell, and then what little moral remained in the Arnor forces collapsed when N'kari a keeper of Secrets massacred the entire command regiment of the army and ripped Arnet to pieces. What little remained of the army attempted to retreat but the majority of the army was massacred trying to retreat by the mortal forces led by Kevin of whom had moved in behind the army to complete the destruction. Reinforcements : "I spoke to a god now. She spoke the most beuatiful words to me. Like a melody I couldn't ever stop listening to the songs of her voice. Never in my life had I known such perfection." : -Kevin Zegars Word filtered back to eastern Arnor about the invasion through the words of the few survivors of the massacre, and through this they came to understand the consequences of what was going on. The men who returned spoke stories of demons, and monsters amongst the enemy, but this was taken as madness by the leadership of Loust so they never sent this information eastward towards Fornost. Jonas by this point was clinging to life, and thus Chris Hemsworth took control of the situation and decided very quickly that he would lead a large force west to deal with the monsters. Chris would raise some sixty thousand troops of whom he gathered within two weeks and was marching on Loust with all speed. Another army from Frostmore was assembled, but it was forced away from the conflict by the harassment of Lord Harshion the most senior Lord of Kevin's forces. Lord Harshion would cpature hundreds of people north of Frostmore in raids, and send them back to Fort Valeria in chains where they awaited a fate worse then death. Whenever Frostmore attempted to engage him he simply vanished into the forests, and escaped the chase. While he was raising the army, and marching the forces of Kevin had besieged the city of Loust of whom was completely cut off from assistence. Kevin by this point had swelled his army to some ten thousand mortals, and nearly twenty thousand demons. His demonic army swelled as he massacred all the villages, and farms east of Loust that had thought themselves safe from the threat. So by the time that Chris was assembled the forces of Kevin numbered nearly fifty thousand of many different kinds of troops. The Demonic army maintained the siege of Loust while Kevin and his mortal forces ran around the Loust province killing and plundering the entire area in the name of Slanaash. Battle of Loust : '' "His death would echo across the land for all to hear. The supposed honorable knight lay dead, with his blood smeared across the land he loved so much. Let no man ever again speak his name in anything but laughter. Let no man ever again question my power."'' : -Kevin Zegars When he arrives at the besieged town of Loust he is horrified to see a massive army of Chaos demons surrounding the city instead of the Valerians that he assumed were attacking the city. Chris would fight a pitched battle now called the Battle of Loust where he and Kevin Zegars fought on the southern outskirts of the city. As Chris led his forces into the Battle he was forced to deal with the two different armies of Valeria and he chose to attack the demons first believing them the greater threat. After making early success against the demons, his lines begin to crumble as the army of Kevin smashed into them, and Chris was forced to move against the smaller army of Kevin while the main force continued to fight the demons off the walls. As the melee continued once again the tide turned when N'kari the Greater Demon defeated Chris's second in command in a duel, and routed his squad of cavalry. Causing a panic the retreat of his cavalry and the seemingly invinsible nature of the demon meant the infantry around the fight begin reatreating causing near mass panic. Chris attempted to sway the retreat but quickly discovered his army in near full retreat. : '' "Brave until the end. He deserved a batter fate then dying to that coward."'' : -Liam Hemsworth Despite the battle being lost he moved his royal gaurd forward and went towards the position of Kevin Zegars hoping to end the war in one fight. Kevin had moved into a ruined farmhouse, and Chris and his gaurd crashed their way into the farm killing their way through the gaurds of Kevin. Kevin seeing Chris entering the house laughed before turning around showing Chris the now nearly demonic form of Kevin. Realizing in that moment his mistake, Chris still attempted to fight Kevin but was quickly overwhelmed by the mutated version of Kevin Zegars. Chris was taken hold of by the remaining knights of Kevin and brought to kneel before Kevin, where Kevin forced terrible images of Natalie and her coming death into Chris's mind. As he screamed in agony Kevin used his demonic gifts to destroy Chris's mind, and as this continued Chris slumped to the floor in pain but Kevin released him before he died. Revelling in the pain he was causing Chris he grew overconfident and didn't notice one of Chris's gaurds lay nearly dead near Chris's broken form. Realizing the fate that awaited his master, the guardsmen threw a sword to Chris who jumped towards Kevin stabbing him through the chest. As he pushed the sword deeper trying to finish Kevin he felt the sword go limp in his hands as he felt the sword pierce his heart and looked down to see Kevin had stabbed him with his own sword. Chris fought to stay alive hoping to see Kevin die, but was shocked when Kevin simply pulled the sword from his chest, and his wound healed nearly in front of Chris's eyes. Chris's death shocked Arnor, and the demoralized army of Arnor retreated as best it could to within the town of Loust, but most of the army was dead on the field. Chris's body was cut into hundreds of pieces and sent to Fornost as a final insult to the honorable heir to Arnor. After Prince Christoph lost in the field outside of Loust and her uncle continued to resist assisting it would be Olivia Hartas that would launch a coup of the city gathering to her almost a quarter of the garrison and assembling the civilian population, and despite resistance from her uncle she was able to move her forces out the eastern gatehouse and begin retreating from Loust. Category:War Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Historical Events Category:History of Arnor